Love is blind
by Dreamylandia
Summary: The story of Starfire that we know is a lie. Her real story is still unknown. Learn how she really met the teen titans and how love saved her and her family AU
1. Prologue the beginning

**hi guys Deamylandia here With a new story**

 **Before u ask no i did not quit on the Black Cat but i had this story for a long time and i thoaught it was about time to upload it**

 **This is a crossover between a lot of things and i couldn't choose two so i just put it in teen titans because it's mostly about them**

 **The crossover is between**

 **Miraculous ladybug**

 **Shiver (the book)**

 **Ben 10**

 **Teen titans**

 **How to train your Dragon**

 **Austin and ally**

 **And winx club**

 **There are also some of my OC.**

 **Declaim- i don't own teen titans or any of the rest**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom named Dreamylandia.

This kingdom didn't have cars with wheels it had flying cars everything could fly bikes,skateboards,spaceships you name it.

Girls could do magic most of the boys could do magic but most of them were heros like knights.

Dreamylandia was known for being peaceful and beautiful. Like every kingdom there's a castle and like every castle there was a King and Queen with their kids living inside.

King Cindo and Queen Kenia had 12 children. Their youngest daughter princess Aby {1}. Next Princess Niaroby {3}. Then prince Eliud {5}.Next prince Ernesto {6}. Next their step children prince Aron {7} and his twin sister princess Allison {Ally}{7}. Prince Hiccup {7} and his twin sister princess Marinette {7}. Now these next few are their birth children. Prince Benjamin {ben}{8} and his twin sister princess Starfire. And oldest son prince Sam {9} and last but not least his twin sister me princess Nature Fire {9}.

I am the Fairy of friendship with this power i can have the powers of my family and friends. Marinette is the fairy of fashion and Ally is the fairy of knowledge. Niaroby is the fairy of happiness we didn't know what Aby's power was yet cause she was still a baby

Most boys don't have powers but Sam can turn into a wolf and Ben can turn into 50 different kinds of aliens. Hiccup,Aaron,Ernesto and Eliud are just knights

Starfire is the most powerful fairy of all, She is the fairy of the dragon flame.

A long time ago another fairy had this power. The dragon flame was so powerful that three evil witches wanted it. They capture the fairy and killed her. They were hoping that they could have the power after they killed her but instead the flame flew of looking for a new owner. It came to dreamylandia and went into Starfire when she was a baby

The witches were so mad and said,"We will find the fairy that has the dragon flame and kill her with anyone that dares to protect her." Then they flew of.

And this is the beginning of our story

* * *

 **Now you know where i got my username from**

 **Plez review**


	2. Chapter 1 The dragon flame

It was a bright and sunny day. I was in the castle library with Sam,Aaron and ally reading our favorite books. Hiccup was in his room doing who knows what. Ben,Starfire and Marinette were in the living room watching t.v. Ernesto,Eliud and Nairoby were in the playroom and Aby was sleeping.

I was on the best part of my book when i heard a BANG! and my mom screaming. I jumped out of my chair and run downstairs leaving the book on the floor When i got there i couldn't believe what i saw my mom on the floor surrounded with blood and my dad fighting three witches.

The rest came in and when they saw our mother dead they yelled including me,"MOM"

Just then we heard a yell of pain. We looked up and saw dad falling next to mom deed

I couldn't take it anymore.I turned into my fairy form {pink shirt with pink skirt and pink boots my wings are pink and yellow} and flew to the witches.

When i was three feet away of them i said,"Stop i am princess Nature Fire of Dreamylandia and i order you to leave."

They looked at me and laughed. One of them the leader i think said,"look little pixie just because you are nine doesn't mean that we won't hurt you but if you give us what one of your people stole from us then we'll leave."

"first i'm a fairy and don't be disrespectful to the pixies or fairies please. Also i think that you are mistaking no one steals in Dreamylandia but if it is true what was stolen from you?"please tell me it is a lie.

"The dogan flame!" All three witches said together.

What!"I'm sorry witches but the dragon flame can not be stolen and also only a fairy can be granted with the flame. You are witches...Wait you are the witches that killed princess Bloom for the power and you will kill the fairy that has it now but i won't let you." I said thinking about Starfire.

That was a big mistake their faces were so red that they could explore,"We tried to be nice but you give us no choice." That was the last thing i heard before a blast of ice hit me and i flew to the ground.

"Nature Fire!"I open my eyes to see my brothers and sisters gathered around me. They helped me stand up and when we looked up, the witches were laughing.

"You will tell us who has the flame or everyone in your kingdom deis"The leader said.

i had no choice ,"Find i will tell you."

"What are you crazy," Ben asked standing in front of me with anger

" i'm sorry Ben but i have to if i want to save our kingdom."I said looking at him

"But…"

Before he could say anything else i looked at the witches and said,"I have the dragon flame"

What did you think i would tell them Starfire has it? No way i would never do that.I know that Ben thought i would that's why he was mad hopefully this also makes the witches believe me. Remember i am the fairy of friendship so i do have the dragon flame will the copy and i am the only one that can use it so if they steal it it would be worthless. Anyway back to where we were.

The witches looked at hands started to glow and then they were saying a kind of spell. A while later they stopped and the leader {i'm going to call her Icy and the other once Stormy and Darcy} said," She is telling the truth she has it and now we will steal it from her" then she looked at me"it might hurt a lot it might even kill you." The witches began to laugh.

Sam looked up with anger," You can't kill her because she…"

"Is his sister and he will miss me." I said before Sam could finish. You see because i am the fairy of friendship i have my family and friends power{copy } not really my own so they could take my powers but i wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't be able to use my powers and i will be weak.

My parents said if i ever lost my powers the only way to get them back is…

"How sweet but we don't care' Icy said

"Lets just go for it." Stomy said for the first time

"Yeah i can't wait to get the power ." Darcy said for the first time as will

"Okay let begin" Icy reply

Again their hands started to glow and they were saying a then a spear started to surround me than a shocking wave started. An unbelievable pain went inside me"AH".After a while it stop and i flew to the ground.

I heard footsteps and my name being called.I also heard laughter and someone saying "Ha we got the dragon flame and the little princess is dead…"that was the last thing i heard before everything turn black.


	3. Chapter 2 a new life

I open my eyes and saw everyone looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nature fire i'm so glad that you are okay,"starfire said hugging me now she is half tameriana{alien that can fly with no wings and can shoot starbolts and had superhuman strength} so i can't breath.

"t-hanks star b-but can you let go now,"I asked

"Sorry"she said letting go

"It's okay"i reply

"What were you thinking they could have killed you"Sam yelled at me

That caused Aby to cry.i hold her in my arms than i looked at him and said to him"You know that it wouldn't have so i don't know why you are mad"

"You are right i'm sorry but what are we supposed to do? Our parents are dead we can't stay but we can't leave dreamylandia in danger"Sam asked

"We are not going to leave dreamylandia in danger we.

...Will the girls are going to do a spell around the planet than…"

"Wait what but you the one that do the spells," All the girls but Aby said

"I know but if you haven't already notice that i don't have my powers anymore so now it's your turn"

"But we don't know what spell to use." Marinette reply

"I'm going to teach you it now let's go outside." I said we all went outside

…

"Okay first turn into your fairy form not including Starfire," I said.

They turned into their Fairy form. Like I said Starfire doesn't need to but she has a fighting outfit purple shirt and skirt with purple boots and fairy form is just like Starfire but in blue and with blue wings Ally is red with orange wings and Niaroby is yellow with light pink wings. Our fairy form is the same but different colors just so you know.

After they turned I said "Okay now when you do the spell you need to use all of your wings" when I say wings I don't just mean the things we fly with it also is our energy.

"First fly and make a line them say

Protect our land, protect our people, protect our house, protect everyone and everything we care for. Three times and that should create a spear around Dreamylandia now are you ready" The girls all nodded and flew to the sky.

They said the spell and a spear started to form. When they were done the boys and I clap for them.

"That was great now will take Starfire to Tamanian to live with the king and his daughter and the rest will go to earth" I started.

"What! Why are you leaving me?," asked Starfire sadly.

"Just for now until we know that you are safe from the witches "I reply

"Why do the rest have to go to earth?" asked Aaron.

"Because most of the people don't have powers so we are safe there," I said. "Now let's go."

…

When we get there we were all crying and hugging Starfire goodbye. Ben was the one that wouldn't let go.

"I'm gonna miss you" Ben said

"I'm gonna miss you too" Starfire said

How sad I don't want to separate them, but I have to if I want Starfire safe.

"Okay guys it's time for Starfire to go" I said holding her hand.

"Bye" they all said while we were walking away

"Bye" Starfire replied with a sad look on her face.

This is killing me I want to say everything would be fine but then it might be worse so we didn't say anything.

When we got there I knocked on the door then someone opened the door and when it open a men and little girl were standing there

"Polyna mi na Nature fire fol le Starfire" that's tamarin for hi my name is Nature fire and this is Starfire.

"Polyna Nature fire fol Starfire mi na cang bluefire fol me mi danly Blackfire,"he said hi Nature fire and Starfire my name is king bluefire and this is my daughter Blackfire.

"Polyna," Blackfire said.

Okay I think it is time I looked at Starfire and said "Bye Starfire I'm going to miss you I promise to come back soon be good to the king and his family he might become a second father to you"

"I promise to be good and I'm going to miss you too" Starfire reply. I hugged her one last time.

I handed her to the king and said "tol cal ol ning" (take care of her)

"mil wol" (I will) he reply.

"Gool la" (Goodbye) I said as I was walking away.

"Wait" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Starfire. She looked at me and then threw something.

I catch it and saw that it was a locket with a note that said "Give to Ben"

When I looked back up she was gone.

…..

"She's back" I heard Aaron say.

"Nature fire is Starfire okay?" Ben asked

"Yes she's fine and oh she asked me to give you this" I said handing the locket to him,

He open the locket and saw a picture of Starfire and him inside.

"I'm never going to lose this" Ben said

"I knew you would say that" I reply

"Now what" Hiccup asked

"Now we go to earth" I said

So I can get my powers back and the only way to do that is to find my true love. I know that I'm just nine but I have ten years to get my powers back. That's what my parents told me 10 years after I lose them.

"we're almost there" Ally said

Almost there she's right we're almost there,to our new life.


	4. Chapter 3 my new life

**5 years latter**

Nature fire P.O.V

Five years ago i was a princess living with my family protecting my land but that changed after that day. My parents are gone my land is protected by a sphear. Starfire is on Tamerlan and now i'm an earth living with Ernesto [11} Eliud {10} Nairoby {8} and Aby {5}.

What about the rest you might ask will I don't know. We separated when we get here.

What about me will I'm 14 now. I'm going to start high school in two days. My name isn't nature fire anymore it's Linor Sparks.

I hope that I find my true love soon so I can have my powers back to

protect everyone

Right now we are going to the store to buy school supplies. Ernesto is going to 6 grade, Eluid is going to 5 grade, Niaroby is going to 3 grade and Aby starting kindergarten

"Come on na-Linor I don't want to be late" Ernesto said

"How can we be late in buying school supplies?" I asked

"Cause the good stuff will be gone," he replied

"Yeah sure" I said

Being 14 and taking care of 4 kids is not easy.

I need my powers back soon.

"Hay Linor what do you think is going to happen when you get your powers back" Ernesto asked me

"Powers?" Aby asked

Great just what i need"Uh -yes in a game I lost my powers and to answer Ernesto question I don't know" I said looking him in the eye

You see Aby doesn't know about dreamylandia we never told her. I did however told her about our parents and I figure out she is the fairy of love.

"Okay" she replied

"We here" Ernesto said running in the store. "Come on!"

The rest just walked there.

"Okay we have $50 so buy just what you need got it?" They all nodded and left.

"Come on Aby I'll help you find what you need" I said to her holding her hand and we started looking.

I wonder how the rest are doing.

Sam P.O.V.

"Hello welcome to Marry falls bookstore how can I help you?" I asked a customer.

"Do you have new books in stock?" The customer asked.

"There should be you can look if you want" I reply.

"Thanks" he said.

I love this bookstore. Ever since I got to earth, it has been a second home for me. I am happy to have a wonderful girlfriend named Grace and I'm already 14 so I'm going to high school soon,

I do miss my family. I wonder how Nature fire is doing and the rest. No one knows about me or my past not even Grace.

" Hi Sam what are you up to." Grace said walking towards me

" Nothing just thinking.' i replied

" About what." she asked

" Not important do you want to go out for lunch?"

" Sure let's go" she replied walking away

I started walking when i saw a figure that looked like Marinette but that can't be her can it. Will she does have dark blue hair like her and her eyes are the same shade of blue and she…

" Sam are you okay." Grace asked

" Huh oh yes now let's go." i said looking at the figure one last time

…..

Ben P.O.V

BANG!

"Look out Kevin!" I yelled

"What is that!" Kevin asked

"It looks like a light." I replied feeling like I seen it before. Could it be... her no that's impossible… Right?

You must be wondering what is going on here will let me tell you.

I am a superhero and I have a team. My step cousin Gwen (she doesn't know the step part) and her boyfriend Kevin and I protect the earth In a way,

I still use my power but they think a watch gives me the power. They have no idea that I can turn to aliens.

"Ben are you okay" Gwen asked

"Yea why do you ask" I replied

"Will you seem distracted" my girlfriend Julie answered

"Oh I was just thinking," about a redhead girl that i haven't seen in a long time. Being a superhero might be great but i do miss my family especially Starfire. I still have the locket she give me and i found a photo of her on the magic web and i have to say she looks exactly the same but her hair is loose. i wish i could see her again. i do see Ally and Aaron sometimes they live in mIami they work at a music store there.

"About what," they all asked

"u.m...you know stuff now let's see what the light is all about," i said having no idea what will happen.

…..

Starfire P.O.V

Hello my name is Starfire but you might already know that. Right now i'm flying away from people that want to hurt me will in truth i'm falling into a planet that looks like...Earth...my family


	5. Chapter 4 new faces and old faces

.Linor P.O.V

Will here i am my first day at Mesa Hills high school. I'm excited but at the same time i'm not. I'm excited because i love school,reading,and writing. The thing is people might be mean and that hurts me.

"Hi are you new here," a short girl asked. She is with two boys. One is in a wheelchair that has black hair and the other one is tall with brown hair.

"Yes, i am a freshman my name is Linor Sparks nice to meet you,' i replied

"Nice to meet you too my name is Jolene and this is my boyfriend Jake and my friend Michael," she said

"Hi," the boy in the wheelchair Jake and the tall boy Micheal said

"Hi," I replied

"So what are your classes we might have some of the same classes," Jolene said. I give her my list of classes

"Okay will we only have PE together but we can hang out at lunch to," jolene said to me

"Cool," I replied. This is awesome I made three new friends and school hasn't started yet

"Ringggg,"

"Will that's the Bell see ya later," jolene said walking away with the boys

"Bye," I replied heading for my first class of the day Biology

Now where is room 4B?

….,...,... ….

Ben P.O.V

I can't believe it. I must be dreaming or seeing things.

Right in front of me is the girl I was just thinking about

"Polyna mi na Starfire niss tol meel yolo" Starfire said

" um...what did she say" asked Kevin

"She said hi my name is Starfire nice to meet you" I replied before I covered my mouth with my hand. I just blew it

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy

"He is right that is what I said I didn't know what language you spoke so I use Tamerianan but now that I know I will speak English from now on" Starfire said

" that's great but...Ben how did you know what she said " Gwen asked me

Had to think fast "Lucky guess" I said

" did you say Ben I use to have a brother named Ben" Starfire replied

She does not recognize me? I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing

"Really that's interesting… So Starfire where are you from," Julie asked

"Will I was born on a planet called dreamlandia but for five years I been living on Tamanian another planet but evil aliens kidnapped me. I escape but now I have no where to stay." Starfire said

Wait did she say evil aliens? Please don't let it be the witches.

"Will you can stay with me. By the way we haven't told you our names. I an Gwen, this is my boyfriend Kevin, my cousin Ben, and his girlfriend Julie" Gwen stated

"Really! Oh thank you and nice to meet you all" Starfire replied

We started going to Gwen house while I am wondering what will happen next.

…

Marinette P.O.V

"Marinette, how long till we get back to Paris?" Hiccup asked me

"Till our field trip to Marry falls is over," I replied

" But i'm bored, the only good place is a bookstore that we pass a few minutes ago," Hiccup said

" What if we go to In-N-out would that make you happy?" I asked

"Yes," He replied

We started heading to In-N-Out. When we got there we went inside but before we got three feet inside we stopped on our tracks.

It can't be

…..

Ally P.O.V

"Aaron I'm going upstairs for my break take care of the store" I said

"Okay," He replied

I was just entering the practice room when i heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and answering.

"Hello," I said into the phone

"Ally you won't believe what just happen! Is Aaron with you?" The person in the other side said. I know that voice.

"Ben? Um no Aaon is working right now why?" I replied

"Because i need to tell both of you something very important," He replied back

"Okay let me get him," I said walking out the door

"AARON!" I yelled

"WHAT!" He yelled back

"COME UP HERE BEN IS ON THE PHONE HE WANTS TO TELL US SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT," I yelled

"COMING," He replied

When he came up I put the phone in speaker,"okay Ben Aaron and I are here so what is so important that you had to tell us"

"Starfire is on earth" he replied

WHAT


	6. Chapter 5 a true friend

Linor's POV.

Today has been pretty exciting so far. I mean it was confusing at first but I think I'm doing ok.

I ran into Michael down the hall on my way to English, we didn't really talk. He waved and I smiled. And maybe blushed a little but he was my friend and that is amazing.

Time has flew by today it's almost lunch. Just one more lesson. I have P.E now. Oh yea, I have it with Jolene. It's going to be fun.

"Alright kiddos this is high school, no joking in my lessons and NO chewing gum." The teacher said and he gave a student a death stare.

"Hey girl." Jolene said scaring me to death.

"Oh hey" i responded.

"Don't worry about him," she said looking at the teacher, "he acts tough but trust me he's not scary at all." I couldn't hold back and burst into laughter and she joined in.

The teacher gave us our task and didn't say much more. Me and Jolene were out into different groups so we didn't speak for the rest of the lesson.

It was lunch now. Me and Jolene met up with Michael and Jake and found a table in the corner. I felt sorry for Jake because kids would bully him for the wheelchair. "Omg your family are like Sooo unlucky!" A bully said.

Michael and Jolene did nothing. I couldn't help but stand up to the bullies for him.

"Hey! Why don't you leave him alone. He has a life unlike you! ," I began Michael was shocked,"He is unique and special in his own way. You kids are just jealous. SO WHY DON'T YOU GO AND TAKE YOUR ATTITUDE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" They ran off and I smiled to my friend.

...

Hiccup P.O.V

It can't be

'Marinette are you seeing what I'm seeing "

" if you mean seeing Sam then yes i am"

"What should we do?" I asked

"what do you mean by what we should do? We should go say hi to him. He's our brother and we haven't seen him in 5 years" she said while walking towards him

I followed her. We walked up to the table he was on with a girl. When we got there Marinette said "hi Sam"

When Sam turned his head towards us it seemed like he was going to faint

"Marinette? Hiccup? " he asked

"Ya" we answeered

"I can't believe it" he said as he stood to hug us

* * *

i'm sorry it's short next chapter should be longer


	7. Chapter 6 robin meet a star

**A/n t9 make the story fit robin meets Starfire in bellwood not jump**

* * *

robins P.O.V

I just stoped a robber when i saw a flashing green light and an explosion where it hits the land

I dicided to investigate. I tied the the robber up and followed the path of smoke. The explosion happened on the edge of bellwood. At least it didn't hurt anyone

I noticed the Ben 10 teem talking to a girl that doesn't look that she belongs here. Also i heard her speak a language that doesn't exist on earth i should know i learn all of them

She could be an alien that would explain why she is talking to ben 10 and his teem. She could be a danger to earth. I need to investigate harder, but i know it well be hard to get near her as Robin.

But im sure Richard Greyson can do the job

Starfire P.O.V

I felt the sunlight on my face. I open my eyes and saw that it was sunny out. Yup it well be a glorious day.

I just hope the aliens ( cant spell the aliens from the series name) dont find me.

I walked downstairs and saw Gwen eating her breakfast.

"Good morning Gwen" i said

"Good morning Starfire how did you sleep" Gwen asked

"Good"

"That's good" Gwen said taking her plate to the sink " so listen because people around don't take the idea of aliens to well you need to have a second identity. You can choose your first name but your last name well be tenyson and you're my twin sister got it.

" yes, can i use the name kory that's what Starfire is in English "

" ya that's perfect "

" and I'm not an alien in a sence I'm a fairy "

"What do you me..." Gwen asked before we heard the doorbell ring " it must be the boys "

Gwen went to go open the door but it wasn't the boys

Gwen stared at the boy standing there " Richard Greyson?"


	8. Chapter 7 could it be

Starfire"s POV

"Richard!" Gwen said uncomfortably, she made a gesture to me, I guessed she wanted me to go, so I hid in Ben's room.

"Hey Gwen," I heard the boy say, "I came to see if you were alright. I saw a green light flying directly to your house."

"Umm, are you sure? I didn't see anything. You're seeing things Richard. " Gwen said trying to cover up the fact she had seen the light.

"Gwen, please don't lie to me. Whatever it is I'll help you. I'm always here. I just don't want you to be in danger "

"Look we are not in danger. I did see the light but it didn't come here, it went somewhere else. It landed here but left. I didn't see it." She said, obviously lying.

"Ok. If you say so. I believe you," he said,"ok, well see ya."

"Richard, wait! " she said," You have to meet my twin sister. She came from, umm New York."

"Really? You have a twin sister. Wow" he said amused.

I knew that was my cue to come out.

Richard's POV

Suddenly a door creaked open and came out a beautiful girl who looked like Gwen but had a different hair colour. She was beautiful.

"H-Hi," she stammered," I'm Kori"

"Nice to meet you,Kori. I'm Richard Grayson, "

"Hi Richard. Nice to meet you," She said smiling. Her smile was gorgeous, like her.

"Will you be joining my school? If so I'll show you around tomorrow," He asked.

"I'm not sure, I thi…" she was interrupted by her sister.

"Yep. She sure is and don't worry Richard, it'll be my pleasure to show her around tomorrow. Thanks for the offer."

"Great, well I have to go. Tell Ben I dropped by. See ya." I said.

"Goodbye Richard. Have a glorious day." Kori said.

Gwen's POV

"Jesus Kori, that was close." I told her.

"I know, I know but he didn't suspect anything after, so I'm safe." She reassured.

"Ok. Well better tell Ben. He needs to know"

"BEN! BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm in the garage!" He shouted back.

I walked over to him.

"Richard came by. He saw the green light. But we're safe. He didn't suspect anything after. He told me to tell you he dropped by." I told him.

"Ok cool. I'm pretty busy so I won't be having dinner tonight. "

"Ok. See ya. "

I left and so did Kori

Linor's POV

Ding Dong

"Hey Michael." I greeted him. The other day in school the teacher gave us a project to do and she put us in pairs. Me and Michael were put together so he's at my house right now so we can start.

"Hey Linor. How's it going?" He asked.

"I'm good."

"LINOR! Oh hi Linor, who's this?" Aby said pointing at Michael curiously.

"Aby, don't point it's rude. This is Michael." I answered.

"Linor, he looks like a nice boy. " She said.

"Why thank you Aby. You're sweet yourself"

Michael said. I smiled.

Aby dragged me into the other room.

"He's nice. I think you 2 should be together."

"What, Noo!" I said," he's my best friend. I don't even think he likes my that way."

Ernesto entered the room. "Aby could you leave for 2 seconds please?"

She left.

"She's right Nature Fire. I think he's your true love. Love is blind." Ernesto told me.

"Exactly, love is blind, that's why I'm sure it's not him. Now he's waiting so let's go to him." i said sternly.

We walked back out. "Sorry about that."

"it's ok." He answered.

"So why don't you meet my siblings?" I said changing subject.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Ok, so this is Ernesto, he's is 11 Eluid, he's 10. This is Niaroby, she's 8 and Aby, who's 5." I said pointing at each child.

Michael's POV

"Wow. Nice to meet you all. I would love to meet your parents."

Once I said that everyone's emotions changed from happy to upset.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry I didn't mea-" Linor interrupted me.

"They died. It's fine. It's not your fault. " She smiled at me.

"But still I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine," Ernesto told me. "Plus we have an amazing sister who takes care of us."

"Yea. Linor is awesome. She raised us for 5 years." Eluid continued.

"And she fed us and bought us clothing and food " Niaroby said.

"She also helps us with school," Aby finished. Linor couldn't help but blush.

"Wow. That's one awesome sister you have there," I said," as much as I would love to sit and chat, me and Linor need to start our project." She smiled and she took me to her room and we began.

Marinette's POV

"Hey Marinette," Hiccup said, barging in through my door, causing me to hurt myself with a needle.

"Don't you ever learn! Knock before you enter please. " I said, rather annoyed.

"Sorry," he apologized, " what you doing?"

"I'm making myself some new clothing. I wanted to make it my style/dreamylandia style. Ya know? " I said

"Yea, I know. I hope the others are ok. Especially Nature Fire, I'm more worried about her." he said nervously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's raising 4 kids. 1 of which is 5 and she has school and also she has to find her true love. " he explained to me.

"Nature Fire is a fighter. She'll never give up. Trust me. She's ok. And so is Aby. Don't be so worried. We can all count on her. Plus she was the one who saved Star and dreamylandia." I told him.

"You're right. I shouldn't be worried," he said," well I have things to do sis. Talk to you later," he left through the door without giving me time to say goodbye.


	9. Chapter 8 feelings expend

Linor's POV

Me and Michael were in my room halfway between our project. We were currently working in silence. Until Michael broke it.

"Those your parents? " he asked pointing at a picture of them.

"Yea ," I answered quietly, holding back the tears that were piercing my eyes.

"Your mother looks like you. Beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes and luscious hair. " He said to me," how did they die? If I may ask"

"It was a tragic accident. I was lucky enough to survive. My entire family had gone out to the beach, me, my mother and father decided to go shopping. On the way back home a truck hit the back off the car off a bridge, it was solid ground under, not water. The truck hit me but my parents died. I should've died not them, " I lied to him. It hurt lying to him but I had too. I should've died anyway but I survived.

"That's tragic. And don't blame yourself. I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad I got to meet you." He smiled. He leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he hugged me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't know how to respond so I just wrapped my arms around his neck. He began to cry on my shoulder which caused me to hold him tighter and cry too.

"Hey Michael, don't cry because of me. I'm fine. Really," I reassured him. He pushed away and smiled.

We continued the project, I was constantly staring at him, I couldn't help it. Something about him was…. Familiar. He reminded me of someone. Someone special. Yet I can't recognise who.

Michael's POV

We had made a great start with the project. I was getting pretty tired right now because we had been at it for a few hours now. I decided to ask her out for a coffee.

"Hey Linor, wanna go grab a coffee. I saw a little cafe round the corner on my way here?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"Sure. I need some fresh air after being here for a while." She answered.

"Oh wait, what about your siblings?" I remembered.

"I can call my brother Aaron. He's here from Miami, He'll watch them." She smiled.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked curiously.

"I have 11 sibling . 2 of them live in Paris.I'm one of the oldest. Well, I'm the oldest, but i have a twin, so we are the oldest of the twelve." she answered

"Nice" she picked up her phone and rang her brother Aaron, in 10 minutes he arrived and we left.

At the cafe

We sat down drinking our espresso's. We didn't speak. I didn't make one sound, all I did was stare at her eyes. They were beautiful, she was beautiful. I feel this weird vibe when I'm around her. It's not bad, it's rather good but strange too. She's so calm and sweet. What I liked the most was that she was her sibling's hero. Who else's hero was she, how did she do it? Did she have a boy-.

"This expresso is so good, " she said cutting into my thoughts.

"I know. It's the best." I answered

"Michael, be honest, why are you my friend?" She asked," most Boys are only my friend because apparently, I'm pretty."

"Linor. You're not my friend" I said, her smile wiped away as soon as I said that, "you're my best friend"

She attacked me with a warm friendly hug, I returned the favour.

"You jokester. You scared me there. Haha. " she laughed.

"It's getting late, I should be getting home and so should you. "

She nodded. I accompanied her home and said goodbye. We hugged once more and left

Starfire P.O.V

I love school. I didn't go to school in Tamerian because I was the princess

It was eating my lunch with Gwen, keven, ben, and julie. I feel like i know Ben from somewhere... could he be my brother Ben? No if he was then he'd have told me right?

"Hay guys" i turned around and saw Richard with two boys and one girl walking toward us.

"Hay" ben said

"Hay Kori, these are my friends, Victor, Gar, and Rachel " Richard said

"Hi litter lady"

"Sup dude"

"Hi"

"Hi everyone nice to meet you all, I'm Kori tenyson. Gwen twin sister" i said

" dude since when do you have a twin sister" Gar asked

" since birth" Gwen replied

We all laughed

Richard P.O.V

I feel like Kori could be that girl i saw two days ago. I need to get closer to her to make sure


	10. Chapter 9 I'm in love

Linor's POV

I've been feeling awkwardly strange around people. I hear them constantly whispering my name. I also hear Michael's name oftenly. What's this gossip about? I thought to myself.

"Hey NF," when I heard the nickname I knew Ben was behind me. He would call me NF for short.

I learn he goes here a few days afther i started school here. I was so happy to see him so were the rest.

"Hey Ben. Whassup." I said. His face worried me.

"It's Star," he whispered," she on earth. Gwen knows about her now and she's known as Gwen's twin so go along with it, ok?"

"Sure. But why is she here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just make sure she doesn't say too much. " he said with a concerned face.

"Ok. I'll make sure. And turn around, here she comes."

"Hey, My name's Kori." Star said with a lot of energy.

"Hi. My name is Linor and this is my friend Michael," I said just as Michael walked towards me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to steal Linor for a bit." He said, he sounded pretty nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Have you heard the rumor?" He said.

"No. I only hear my name and yours being said.

" Well, apparently, you are from another planet and we are dating." He said.

"WHAT! PEOPLE ARE INSANE. WTH. I'M CLEARLY HUMAN. WHO CAME UP WITH THIS RUMOR. !" I began to shout. Everyone turned and looked at me,"WHAT! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TURN INTO A BIG MONSTER AND EAT YOU ALL!" I only shouted because I wanted this thing to end. It wasn't a rumor, it was true. I heard many people say sorry then they shut up.

Michael's POV

"Calm down. It's just a rumor. " I said hoping it would work.

"I'll be fine. As long as I have my best friend, which is you, by my side." I smiled at her. She pulled me into a hug and said, " I love you" I knew she meant that as a friend, but I wanted more. I think I want more. I love her, I think. My emotions are failing me right now. I don't know what I'm feeling for this girl

Gwen's POV

"Hey Ben. Look over at Linor and Michael. They can't stop looking at each other. " I stated

"I know. I think they're meant to be." He said.

"Kori seems to be fitting in." I told him, pointing over at the innocent alien, girl, fairy, whatever she was.

"Yea," he smiled.

"You seem to be strange around her. Do you like her?" I asked

"No. I don't." He said calmly, "I simply want to protect her."

"I see." I said.

"Well back to Linor and Michael. I ship them. I think they are meant to be. He is her true love, " he said.

"Yea I know. And since when do you know so much about love?" I asked.

"Since 5 years ago." He answered.

"I see."

RING RING


	11. Chapter 10 my school hero

Ben's POV

"Hey N- ice shoes Linor. How are you?" I asked. I nearly called her NF in front of her best friend.

"Hey Ben. I'm good. What's the matter?" She asked me back.

"I was wondering,why don't us three go on a search and find out who started the rumor?"I said,hoping Linor's cover wouldn't get blown.

"I mean, if Linor is, then I will help. It was mostly about her." Michael stated. I was nearly sure he was her true love, but she was too blind to see.

"I'll go for sure. I want to know who it was?" She said.

"Look, are you two a couple or something?" I asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"No! " they shouted in unison. They are meant to be.

"We are just very close friends" Linor stated

"More like friends with henfits. " I chuckled.

"Oh Ben. You are a crazy brother," Linor said. Michael laughed.

"Well why don't we find out Miss," I said being interrupted by Michael

"Or Mr" he said

"Gossiper. "

"Yup. Let's go. Ok so if you and Michael go that way together and I'll go this way" Linor said.

"I'll go with you Linor," Michael said

"Aww how cute. Couple goals " I said crying out in laughter

"I'm starting to think it was you that started the rumor Michael. " Linor said, giving me her death stare.

"Ok sorry. I'll go with Michael." I said. We set off our different directions.

Michael's POV

"So Michael, do you like my sister." Ben asked me.

"Yea. She's my friend. Why wouldn't I like her?" I answered.

"Nooo," he began," I mean like, like her."

"Ok. I'm going to he honest with you. Yes i do like your sister. She's beautiful but I didn't fell for her because of her looks I fell for her because of her personality. Just who she is in general. "I told him.

" I see. I'll help you get with her" he said.

"Y-You mean it?" I was surprised.

"Of course. She needs someone who deserves her and I think that someone is you Michael. You are everything boys aren't. You're loyal. You're living. You simply are different. Just like Linor. You two are awesome and different in your own ways." He told me. Right after Linor walks up to us. She tells us who the "bully"/gossiper is.

"It's Jolene." Once she said that my face turned from curiosity to anger

"I'm going to kill her! How dare she say that about you!? She was our friend how could she do that to you!" I said in anger. Ben whispers something in my ear

," that's what she needs. Someone protective. That someone is you, for sure "

I smiled. And we walked to our lesson as the bell had just rung.

Linor's POV

I'm currently walking to the lunch room where I had arranged to meet Ben because I needed to talk to him. I'm thinking about life when suddenly, I bump into someone.

"HEY! Watch it!" Her voice. Jolene! My ex friend She started the rumor. I didn't want to even look into her eyes.

"S-," I cleared my voice," sorry."

"Hahaha. It's you. Linor, what a stupid name. How's ya lil planet going? Oh wait, is that a rumor I created to mess you up. Lol. " she said. I was aggravated.

"Why i thought we were friends and What do you mean mess me up?" I asked.

"Well you see I was always the most popular girl here until you came along. You witch!" She said.

"This was all because of popularity? Wow!" I said.

"Oh boo, don't be so stupid. I know you are in love with Michael, so you either give me my friends back or your secret will he revealed." Little did I know Michael was watching.

"I did not steal your friends and I'm not going to do that because I don't love Michael that way." I said.

"Oh really. Hey everyone, Linor over here likes," she began.

"Shut up!" I murmured.

"What did you just say?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I shouted. Everyone turned and faced me.

"JOLENE STOP THAT!" I recognised that voice. It was Michael."Don't believe a word she says, she's just blackmailing Linor. I recorded every word you said."

"What! Urgg" she said.

"If you don't leave Linor alone, I'll post this." He blackmailed

"Fine!" Furiously, she left.

"Thank you!" I said. I pulled him in for a hug. Tightly wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't love him(only as a friend). He just saved me from her., I told her to shut up because I didn't want another rumor to start. He's my hero. My school hero.


	12. Chapter 11 going to bellwood

Robin's POV

I'm almost sure that girl is the same girl I saw when I was fighting those monsters. She's just different. She speaks differently, she acts in a none like human way.

"Hey Richard " I heard a voice say, cutting into my thoughts. I turned around to see Kori, the girl I was just thinking about, looking at me with innocent eyes.

"Hey Kori ," I said back

"I was wondering, would you want to sit with me for lunch. Ben is doing something and Gwen is with her friends." How could I say no? She was too cute.

"Sure ," this will give me a chance to find out more about her.

"Thanks," we began walking to the lunch room. We got there and sat down. I decided to ask her some questions.

"So how old are you?" I asked seeing if I could trick her

"I'm 13. Kind of makes sense since Gwen is my sister," she answered. Dang. It didn't work.

"Oh right. Haha.," I said uncomfortably. Her smile made me zone out as I stared at them. She was truly the face of beauty

Star's POV

Richard was acting a little strange but he truly was a nice guy. He seemed to keep zoning out on my though. It was weird but he was cute when he zoned out. W-What am I saying? I only just met him. I can't like him already. Can I? His hair was jet black. His eyes we gorgeous. He was the face of boy beauty

Marinette P.O.V

"C-mom hiccup we'll miss the plane!" I said

"Coming" he replied. We decided to go to bellwood since the rest of our family lives there. Sam is going too with his girlfriend.

We go to the airport and go on our plane. Bellwood here we come

Sam P.O.V

" so how many siblings do you have?" Grace asked me

" i have a twin sister and we are the oldest of 12" i replied

"Wow, why didn't you tell me before" she asked

"Because afther our perents died we got separated but now we well all be living in bellwood " i said

We got on our plane. Bellwood here we come

Linor P.O.V

"SAM!" i yelled as i saw my twin brother

What i didn't know was someone was wacthing us


	13. Chapter 12 jealous and the enemy is back

Linor's POV

On the phone to Michael

"Hey Michael," I said.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"I umm, wanted to know if you wanted to come to mine today? My brothers and sisters are all her. Except a few."

"Yea. Sure. I'd love too," he said.

"Yay. Thanks. See ya then." I said

"Yea. See ya in 10. " he hung up.

10 minutes Later

Michael's POV

Ding Dong. I rang the doorbell. Shortly after, she opened the door. I wasn't in the best mood ever. I saw her hugging another boy. Could it be her boyfriend. She said she didn't have one. Maybe she was lying. I don't know. We'll see

"Hey," she said, so bright and cheery. He definitely meant something to her.

"Hey," I said, trying to fake a smile.

"Come on in," she said.

"Hey," a boy came up to me. "My name is hiccup and this is my twin sister Marinette," I shook his hand and kissed Marinette's.

"Hello, nice to meet you," a few seconds after another boy comes up to me, the boy that hugged her.

"My name is Sam," he took his hand out for me to shake it. I didn't want to but everyone was staring. "I'm Linor's,"

"Boyfriend?!" I asked madly interrupting him.

"No!, Gee. She's my twin sister." He exclaimed laughing his head off.

"Sorry. I guess jealousy got the best of me."

Sam's POV

"So this is most of my family," Linor said."Sam, Hiccup, Ben, Eluid,Ernesto, Marinette, Airoby, Aby oh and they aren't here yet but, Aaron and Ally are also my siblings. I have another sister but she doesn't live with us."

"Wow what a big family. I'm an only child unfortunately, I wish I had siblings, " he said.

"Hey, we are your family now," I said, comforting the poor soul.

"Yea," Linor said. She pulled him in for a hug. He held her tightly and so did she. Suddenly, Linor began to glow a little. I was the first to figure out that a little bit of her powers had just came back. Could Michael be her true love? I thought.

"Ok. I need to speak to my older sis for a while, I'll be right back," Ben said.

Ben's POV

"What is it Ben?" She asked innocently.

"You are so lucky Michael didn't see!" I began, " you began to glow a little. Your powers are coming back slowly. He is your true love, trust me"

"Don't forget, I glow for other reasons too. I doubt you are correct." She said

"If I'm correct, don't moan when I say I told you so." I laughed.

"How are you sure?" She asked.

"Because, he likes you and it's clear you like him and you glow when you are around him. Isn't is clear? "

"Doubt it. Let's go back and join them." she responded

No one pov

"Do you feel that" icy said

"Yes it's the energy of that pixie" her sisters said

"Finally afther 5 years of waiting she decides to use her powers. She well pay for what she did, and we well make her tell us who has the dragon flame. We well kill anyone that dares to stand in our way." The three wiches laugh

"Where is her energy coming from " stormy ask

"It seems she is in earth" the wiches fly to earth


	14. Chapter 13 confession

In school

Linor's POV

"Sam come on. Michael is waiting for us." I said. Telling my twin brother to hurry up was hard work.

"I'm coming. Calm down" he said hurrying up towards me.

"Thank you. He's waiting for us on the bridge. "

"Ok. Well let's go then," he said.

"Hey Michael." I said.

"Hey Linor, Sam," he said. I walked over to him and gave him and gave him a big hug. Me brother looks around uncomfortably. I think I was glowing again.

"What's wrong Sam," Michael asked

"Oh. Nothing. I'm ok. Don't worry," he said

"If you say so," Michael responded.

Sam's POV

I feel uneasy. As if someone was watching.

"Linor," I turned to look at them, Michael seemed like he had something to say," Linor I, I like you. More than a friend" He told. I was shocked and so was Linor.

"Really? Umm, wow so fast. Um I don't know how to respond yet but I,um, gosh I'm just so surprised. " she said, stumbling over her words.

"It's ok," he said reassuringly. She leaned in wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. She began to glow, brighter than before. Brighter than yesterday. Is he her true love?

I broke up the hug because I felt like someone was watching us, little did I know, someone was….


	15. Chapter 14 glow

Sam's POV

I was walking around school, trying to find Ben when someone touched my shoulder.

"Wow. Your sister is brighter than I thought. " when she said that word I flinched. Yesterday I was nearly 100% sure someone was watching us and it was Jolene. The worst person of all.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "confused"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Your sister glows. Why. And why with Michael." She asked.

"Pfft hahahah," I burst in laughter, " she wasn't glowing. I was shining a light on her. It's a special kind of light to make people think you were glowing, I tested it on my sister." I lied.

"Oh. Dammit. I will find out a dirty secret of hers one day and She'll regret what she did." She responded.

She's easier to fool than I thought.

Linor's POV

"Hey Gwen, Kori," I said,"how are you two?" I knew Kori was Star I just had to fake it.

"Why hello, Linor," Kori said flashing a bright smile at me.

"Do you know where Ben is?" Gwen asked me.

"No. I've been looking for him too. So has Sam. Maybe he's busy." I said.

"Yea,"she answered.

A few seconds later Ben ran up to us.

"It's Michael. A boy insulted Linor and he went ballistic." Ben told us.

We ran over there.

Michael's POV

"LINOR IS A BEAUTIFUL TALENTED GIRL. YOU DARE SPEAK ONE MORE BAD WORD ABOUT HER.!" I shouted, on punching the boy in the face. I felt some arms grab me and push me back. Then pull me into a hug. It was Linor.

"Don't cause drama because of me she said," everyone stared.

"I'm sorry. " he said.

"It's ok. " she pulled away and walked up to the boy.

"Leave Michael alone!" She said sternly. The boy ran off in fear

"Wow. He's scared of you," I said.

"Hahaha," she laughed..

"I understand you are protecting me, but I don't care about them. You shouldn't either" sue smiled. "You are awesome just the way you are," she finished

No one pov

"It seems like the pixie has an enemy. We can use this for our advantage" icy said

"What do you mean?" Stormy asked

"You well see,follow me"


	16. Chapter 15 revange and relationship

olene's POV

I was sat in my bedroom listening to music when I heard cackles coming from the distance. All of a sudden 3 witches burst through my window.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"Hello Miss. There is no need to scream, we are here to help you. " they said.

"Help me with what?!" I asked.

"With Nature Fire. You want revenge, "" I was confused.

"Who's Nature Fire?"

"Oh wait, ha ha, you know her as Linor," one witch said.

"And she has a dirty secret," the other said.

"And you want it," the third one said.

"LINOR! Oh yes please. I'll do anything to get my revenge. " I said

"Well take a seat this'll be a long ride," one witch laughed.

I sat down again and listened.

"So Nature Fire, or Linor shall I say, comes from a planet called Dreamylandia. We believe Someone in her family has a power we want called the dragon flame. She said she had it, but she had a copy of it so we couldn't get it. We killed her parents and we thought we killed her, but she just lost her powers. They put a sphear around dreamylandia which meant we couldn't get in. Now Nature Fire has powers. Like we said she lost them though so she's here on earth to find her true love to get them back. Now we want revenge on her, and so do you, so partners?" The witches told me

"Wow," I was surprised, "and i thaught i made up the rumer of her being from another planet. I'm in!"

"Oh one more thing. Her siblings have powers too. It's going to be harder than you think, but we'll give you powers and you help us get our revenge. " They said.

"Sure. I'm going to love killing her brothers Ben and Sam. They are so overprotective over her, that it'll be fun seeing her powerless. Ha ha," I laughed.

"Perfect. Well here are your powers. "

Their hands began to glow and then something shot at me, making me slam against my wall which hurt. I began to glow and then I fell onto my floor. They explained to me what I should do and I told them to come back to me tomorrow morning and we would begin in school.

Tomorrow will be fun.

"Watch out Linor!"

Richard

I still haven't learn anything about Kori,but i really don't care anymore

I i have fallen in love with her, and i plan on asking her to be my girlfriend

I walk to her locker

"Hay Kori"

"Hi Richard" she said

"Kori i...i really like you...like more than a friend...and i was hopeing if you...wanted to be my girl-girlfriend? " i asked nervously

She looked at me and smiled" i would love to be your girlfriend Richard"

"Great"

Just than the bell rings. She kisses me on the cheak and heads to class


	17. Chapter 16 the battle begins

In school

Linor's POV

"Hey Michael,Sam. " I said walking up to my best friend and twin brother.

"What's wrong?" Michael said,"you seem, something is, it's like something is nerve wracking you."

"Oh. It's N-Nothing. " I lied. Something was troubling me.

"Michael, can you just wait two minutes, I need to talk to my sister" Sam said. He pulled me away, "what's wrong?"

"I feel evil presence. But I don't think it's the witches because I feel 4 evil souls." I told him.

"Only if the witches have teamed up with someone. An enemy of yours?" He said.

"Oh My God. I hope you're not right. Let's just get back to Michael. We walked back to Michael

Michael's POV

"Everything alright?" I asked

"Everything fine." Sam said. I knew I could trust them, but something wasn't right.

BOOM. CRASH.

"Ahhhhhhh," I heard people scream.

A girl came bursting in through the roof. She was flying but she looked like Jolene.

"Michael, WATCH OUT!" Sam pulled me to the floor as the witch tried to hit me.

"Why hello Linor, or should I say, Nature Fire." Linor flinched at her words. Who's Nature Fire

"You are with the witches, aren't you Jolene? They told you!" She said,Anger in her eyes.

"They sure did. "

All of a sudden a green light more like a starbolt hits the back of Jolene's head.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE." It was Kori but she had powers. Linor had a lot of explaining. Jolene tried to hit her but missed. A few seconds later Ben and his siblings came in. Except Nairoby and Aby.

"One thing you need to know about my family, " Ben began.

"You mess with one of us," Aaron continued.

"You mess with all of us," Sam finished.

Linor got up grabbed my arm and grabbed her two younger brothers, Eluid and Ernesto and hid us in a room.

"We are safe here. For now. " Linor reassured us.

"Linor," I began, "What's going on?"

"It's time he knew," Ernesto said.

"Yea. Ernesto is right," Eluid added.

"Ok. You see, I come from a planet named Dreamylandia. When we were little, my sister Starfire, or Kori as you know her, got a power called Dragon flame. Something the witches want. Now they hate me because I didn't give it to them. The story about my parents was a lie. They killed my parents. I lost my powers to save my sister. The only way to get them back is by finding my true love. Also my real name is Nature Fire" She told me. I was surprised.

"So you are here, on earth to find your true love?" I asked.

"Yes. And I believe it's you," Ernesto said. I was shocked.

"The witches are after me. And now, they found my enemy. I can't use my powers but I can fight alongside my family." She said.

"They are my family now," I began," I'm helping too."

"WHAT!" Linor,Ernesto and Eluid said in unison.

"Yup. Eluid, Ernesto, I want you two, too get people to safety, get Marinette,Hiccup,Aaron and Ally to help you."I ordered.

"Yes sir!" They said.

"Make sure Nairoby and Aby don't come here." Linor said.

"Ahhhhj" we heard screaming in the background. We had to go help.

Ben's POV

"YOU DAMN WITCHES. THESE HUMANS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I shouted. Aaron,Ally,Marinette and Hiccup were getting others to safety. All of a sudden, I hear a voice.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" I recognised those voices. It was Linor and Michael.

"HA. You two are useless," the head witch said.

"We may not have powers," Linor began.

"But we can still fight!" Michael' finished.

"ARE YOU CRAZY LINOR. WHY DID YOU GET MICHAEL INTO THIS!" Sam screamed at his twin.

"I got myself into this. I'm saving the ones I love." He said.

"They'll kill you Michael. I've warned you. Don't do this!" Linor begged.

"I'm doing this! No one will stop me!"

Richard/Robin's POV

"Haha. I'm going to kill you all until I get my dragon flame," the witch said.

"And I'm going to get my revenge," Jolene said.

"No one will stop us!" They said together.

"I WILL!" I said,"There is something you don't know about Richard it's that he's secretly a hero. A Titan. And I have my whole team in this school. And I'm, the leader! "

"Richard, you're a hero?" Kori asked.

"Baby girl, we're doing this together. TITANS GO!"

"you're explaining after ya know." Me and Kori said in unison.


	18. Chapter 17 a true love kiss

Ben's POV

"Jesus Linor, this is harder than I thought!" I shouted over to her.

"It'd be easier with my powers but good this I learnt karate." She said back.

"You need your powers! Damn it Michael, kiss her already." Sam said.

"WHAT! I mean I would but we are in the middle of a fight!" Michael said hack.

"I know but," I began.

Michael's POV

"Just shut up and fight." She interrupted him.

"AHHHHHHH" I heard Ben scream. He had just been thrown against a wall.

"Ben!" I shouted.

"Michael watch out!" Linor shouted. A big piece of metal was about to hit me but all of a sudden, Linor jumps in front and it hits her instead. She falls to the ground.

"Michael, are you ok?" Sam came up to me asking if I was ok as I could barely function.

"Michael? " Ben said. "Michael, she loves you. She took a hit for you. She only does that to who she truly cares about." I stood in quiet,"Michael? "

"LINORRRRRRR!" I shouted. I began crying. I walked up to her. "L-Linor? TALK TO ME GOD DAMMIT.!"

"She's unconscious," Richard/ Robin said to me.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooo!" I shouted. Bursting out in tears. I stopped crying. My sadness turned to anger

"Michael?" Ben said.

"You. Will. PAY!" I got up and hit Jolene. She fell to the ground in pain and the witches assisted her. I walked back to Linor."I'm so sorry. I should've protected you" I cried.

"Michael, it wasn't your fault." Sam reassured me.

"It was," I told him. I bent over and kissed Linor's lips. Crying while it happened. I loved her to bits and now, she just died, to save me! All of a sudden she began to glow.

"Michael, you are her true love" Ben said surprised, kind of.

"I think you saved our sister." Sam told me.

She lifted off the group,still glowing,and began to spin around. She flew brighter then was carefully place back down to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Michael?" Was her first word.

Linor's POV

My head hurts badly but I think I just notices what happened.

"Michael, you saved me. " i said.

"With a true loves kiss" he added. His words shocked me, but I loved him so there wasn't a problem.

"I'm glad it's you. " I said to him. All of a sudden Ben interrupts.

He says," I told you so." Everyone laughs.

We hear the witches cackling. Little do they know, I have my powers back. "Hey witches, little surprise for you. " I said," I have my powers back."

"Oh Linor," Jolene began,"Even with your powers, you can't defeat us."

"She may not be able to do it alone," Michael began,walking up beside me," but she has a family and family sticks together. Give up now! You have no chance against us!" Out of nowhere Ernesto and Eluid stand beside me. Then Niaroby and Aby. A few seconds later, all my siblings and Michael, were stood beside me. These witches had no chance.

"Oh Oh!" The witches said in unison,"we should. RUNNN!" They flew off, but before they did, they took Jolene's powers away. We decided to make her and everyone else,but Michael, Richard and the titans, forget about today. It was all back to normal. Little do my siblings know, is that the witches flew right into a trap of mine and are now banished from earth and Dreamylandia. Now everyone has to explain everything to their loved ones. Here we go


	19. Chapter 18 more confession

Next day at the cafe

Michael's POV

"Hey guys." All of Linor's siblings were there and Ben's gf too.

"Hey Michael. Looks like the new couple are arriving, " she said, pointing at her sister and Robin. I was a lot to take in. This whole situated was…..surprising

"Hey," Kori/Starfire said.

"Good everyone's here. " I said.

"So Michael,what's going on? Why did you gather everyone here today? " Ben asked.

"I wanted to tell someone special something. I know this won't last as you will probably go back to your planet, but it'll be good while it does." I said to them

"I think I know who this special person is." Niaroby said, making the whole group laugh.

"Linor…...since the moment I saw you my world changed completely. I've fallen for you. You always seem to surprise me somehow. You are an awesome person and I want to spend as much time as I can with you." I began

"Just get to the point!" The boys said in unison. All but Sam knew what was happening.

"Linor, I- I love you." I told her.

"Michael I, love you too. If it wasn't for you,.I could be dead right now. " she said. My smile grew.

"Yay!" Everyone said

"Linor will you, be my, girlfriend?" I asked.

"O-of course." she answered. I began to cry

"Michael, you needed to ask me first. She is my twin sister." Sam said, laughing.

"Sam!" Everyone plus Linor said.

All of a sudden I feel some arms wrap around me. It was Linor or Nature fire. She held me tight then pulled me back. I leaned in towards her and softly placed my lips onto hers. Hers lips were soft and sweet. She was my true love

"I love you " she said

"I love you too." I responded.

Ben's POV

"You two truly are meant to be." I said. I turned to my girlfriend, "just like us two."

We embraced and felt each other's warmth. I love her too much. Too much that I didn't want to let her go. But we all knew, I have to


	20. Chapter 19 this is goodbye

2 weeks later.

Linor's POV

I have gathered everyone at my house today as I don't have good news. It's what has to be done. It's going to hurt though. A lot. Everyone was here except my boyfriend, Michael, my true love.

Dinnggg. Donnggg.

"Hey baby," I said, while opening the door.

"Hey " he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. Michael greeted everyone then we sat down. Only Sam knew what was going on.

"So Linor," Gwen said"why is everyone here ?"

"NF, are you okay? You look sad?" Ben said.

"It's going to be hard to say this. You will all be disappointed." I said," Especially Michael " I mumbled

"Especially who?" Ally asked. I forgot she was right beside me.

"Michael. Especially Michael." I couldn't hold it back. I burst into tears and Sam decided to tell the news.

"Before we tell you something let's calm my sister down" Sam said. Michael held me in his arms and I soon calmed down.

Michael's POV

"Ok. Now that she's calmed down, what is going on?" I asked.

Sam breathed deeply," Me and Linor are going back to Dreamylandia. " everyone gasped.

"What about, The 4 younger children?" Gwen asked.

" they are coming with us,"Sam answered. Linor couldn't even talk. Neither could I.

"D-Does that mean you are leaving me?" I asked Linor, holding back my tears.

"I'm sorry Michael," she began crying. So much that it made me cry too.

"But I'm not going," Kori began, "I'm staying here. I'm becoming a Titan."

"That's ok." Sam said.

"Well who's going back?", I asked. Linor, Sam, Ben, Ally,Aaron,Hiccup,Marinette, Ernesto, Eluid, Niaroby and Aby easier their hand. Linor wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged . I didn't want her to go, but she had to. All of a sudden Julie(Ben's girlfriend) and Grace (Sam's girlfriend) walk in through the door.

"We are going with you!" They say in unison. All of sudden Linor's face brightens.

"I'm so stupid. Michael you, you can come with us to Dreamylandia. " she laughed happily.

"I, don't know if that's possible," her expression changed,"I have my parents"

"Oh right. "It was clear to see she was holding back tears.

"Well as much as we would love to stay, it's time to say our goodbyes " Sam said. Hugging his sister Kori. He shook my hand and I told him, " take care of Linor for me. I trust her on your hands "he nodded

" Goodbye Star. I love you,"Ben said. Hugging his sister tightly and handing her a necklace/locket.

Sam's POV

"I love you too, Ben. Stay safe." She said.

"Goodbye Ben. I was nice meeting you," Gwen told him. It was clear she was upset but didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

Linor and Michael wouldn't let go. They loved each other so much, and now, she had to let him go. Me and Linor were the oldest, which meant we would rule our kingdom. I miss my parents. Linor kissed Michael one last time before walking to the backyard.

We stood there. Crying. We were about to arise into the air when we heard a voice shout,"LINORRR WAIT!" It was Michael. He Ran up to her and kissed her passionately. "I'm coming with you!" He said. I was shocked so was everyone else.

"R-Really. I guess it's not goodbye after all." She smiled.

"Well, what we you waiting for. Let's go!" Ben said.

Dreamylandia, here we come. In the end, everyone was happy.

And this is how Starfire really became a teen titans

Don't judge the power of love. You may think your true love will be handsome and a Prince/Princess but he/she won't. It's about what on the inside not the outside. Love someone for who they are and not for what you see. Make someone happy. You may find your true love one day. And remember, he/she may not be what you dreamed of, but it was meant to be.

Love is blind


End file.
